The invention set forth in this specification is specifically directed to the purification of water by the use of ozone and ultraviolet light. It is, however, considered that the broader or generic aspects of the invention are applicable in connection with the treatment of different liquid-gas mixtures in the presence of actinic light.
In the past a number of different devices or apparatuses have been developed and used for the purpose of exposing various different liquids and gas-liquid mixtures to actinic light such as ultraviolet light. Such devices have been utilized to a limited extent in the treatment of water. On occasion such devices have been utilized in promoting various different chemical reactions the nature of which have, of course, been dependent upon the reactant or reactants exposed to actinic or similar radiation.
It is considered that such prior devices and methods have not been widely utilized in treating water so as to render such water potable to any significant extent because of several factors, all of which may be loosely grouped together under the heading "efficiency".
This term "efficiency" is utilized herein in a broad, generic sense so as to include interrelated factors such as the economics of purifying water so that it is potable but in addition is employed so as to include the effectiveness of such treatment so that the water treated will remain substantially "pure" in the sense that it is free from bacterial and viral contamination during reasonable storage. It is believed that methods and apparatuses as have previously been known for use in treating water with actinic radiation such as ultraviolet light have in general not been sufficiently effective or efficient for their intended purpose so as to be acceptable from a commercial standpoint for use in comparatively small units or installations away from domestic and similar water supplies.